


The Sky-Lodge

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey has plans for the summer ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky-Lodge

Peru?

Zeke looked at his boyfriend, feeling perplex. He wasn't sure if he had gotten it right. Did Casey just tell him that he wanted to spend this summer in … Peru??? Okay, they had planned something special for this vacation, Highschool was over, this fall they would move to San Francisco to go to College but the summer was long and they wanted to make the most out of their free time.

Plus: Mr. Connor had promised to spring for their trip. He had played the lottery for years, not very successful, but then, some weeks ago, he hit the jackpot. The boys had protested, told him better to go on the cruise Mrs. Connor already dreamed about for years. He had winked and told them that there was enough money for both and that they really deserved a reward for working so hard for graduation during the last weeks. Zeke had almost felt embarrassed, sometimes it was still difficult for him to believe that he was like a second son for the Connors. They had taken him into their hearts without any reservation, despite his rep in town and the fact that he had turned their world around when they had to find out that their only son Casey was gay and fallen in love with Zeke.

"Zeke?"  
He looked up, met Casey's sparkling eyes.  
"So what do you think?"

"It's not what I've expected," he admitted.  
"I was sure you would opt for Scotland. The Highlands, stone circles, ancient castles. A dream for every photographer."

Casey chuckled.  
"That was before I found this article," he explained.  
"We want to do something special, right? Like … a night at a sky-lodge."

"A what?"

Without further ado Casey slid a magazine over the table and pointed at a photo. Frowning Zeke looked at the ... hm ... thing that seemed to stick at a steep rock face like a hornets nest at a wall. An elongated capsule of combs, entirely made of glass and steel.

"What is this," he asked.  
"A stranded UFO?"

"It's the sky-lodge, actually one of three. They are hanging in the Sacred Valley in Peru, you can book them for a night. The capsules are equipped with everything you need, even a toilet.”  
Casey laughed and pointed at a different photography.  
"Full-sized beds. It's cool, isn't it?”

"Cool!”  
Zeke was still not sure what think about this, but what else could he say, noticing Casey's excitement. He loved it when he was like that, like a little boy waiting for Santa Clause, pure happiness and anticipation. His eyes wandered over the other pics in the magazine, some more of the lodge, people sitting on a bed, enjoying a dinner, a guy with a helmet on, standing on a wooden platform on the roof, waving. Other pics showed the surrounding, a spectacular view indeed, Zeke could understand Casey's wish to go there, no photographer would be able to say 'no' to a chance like this.

Usually Zeke didn't mind to go with him on his various excursions, not only the parks and lakes nearby, he did remember a deserted airport, the old mill where they had spend a whole weekend or their trip to the Grand Prismatic Spring in Wyoming last summer. But this?

Once again it surprised him that Casey seemed to love the thought of this adventure, while Zeke on the other hand felt queasy. For sure he didn't mind a certain amount of risk but he preferred to keep his feet on earth where he could control the things.

“How will we get there,” he finally asked to gain some time.  
“With a helicopter?”

“No!”  
Casey shook his head.  
“Usually people will climb, it's part of the adventure. But of course there is a guide going with them. And there is a ladder, build out of cramps which helps you to find hold even when it gets difficult.”

Zeke stared at the steep rock and smirked.  
“Case, don't get me wrong, but you are a photographer not an athlete, you couldn't even climb the ropes during gym.”

Casey grinned, obviously he had expected this objection.  
“That's why we will hike,” he said.  
“There is a way up into the Valley from the other side. It's a day's march but you will get as near as possible to the lodges. For the last part you need to use a zip-line, that will be fun.”

A zip-line? Zeke couldn't suppress a shudder, this sounded even worse than climbing. Only rarely he had felt so torn apart, he didn't want to go up there, he didn't want to spend a night in this glassy capsule which, and he just knew this, he would never be able to enjoy even for a second. But obviously Casey was wildly resolved, he could turn into a stubborn little shit who left every rationality behind. No way that Zeke would leave him alone in this state.

“You don't want to go there!”

Zeke blinked.  
“What?”

Casey's eyes were resting on him thoughtfully.  
“You don't want to go,” he repeated.  
“I can read your mind.”

Zeke hesitated.  
“Well,” he finally admitted.  
“I would prefer stone circles and myths. But if this is what you want to do … I will come with you.”

A smile spread on Casey's face.  
“You would?”

“You want to go to the moon,” Zeke answered with another question.  
“Fine, book two seats. You won't get rid of me so easily.”

The smile deepened, Casey got up on his tiptoes and kissed him slightly.  
“Thanks, Zeke,” he murmured.  
“So I will go and tell my dad that it will be Scotland. Maybe we can stay one week in Edinburgh first and then go to the Highlands.”

His eyes wandered to the magazine and the photos of the sky-lodge, rested there for a moment, finally he chuckled and closed it with a resolute move.  
“At least we can have fun every night. I don't think that these lodges are made for wild sex.”  


**Author's Note:**

> written for fffc - challenge 15.27. - Highlands
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
